The field of invention relates to a cart structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multipurpose laundry cart which is arranged for the support and transport of various laundry stations.
Many laundry cart apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art. However, they fail to provide the necessary multiple laundry work stations, ease of assembly, storage and mobility. It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose laundry cart which fulfills these needs.